Gundam Seed : Project Hope
by novadragon1000
Summary: Intro story : what happens if Kira isn't the only top Coordinator made but others as well, this project known as Project Hope the starting point to create a super soldier and as a result starts a biological warfare across the galaxy, Includes GSD & contains themes form the Star Ocean series from Square Enix/tri-Ace.
1. Overview

concept detail  
Gundam Seed/Star Ocean : the last Hope theme crossover , story will include characters from star ocean the last hope but not their storyline and may be expanded to 3 story(s). This is just a concept based on one of my favorite game titles after watching a few episodes of gundam and this idea came to mind now what happens if Kira isn't the only top Coordinator made but others as well.

Star Ocean a franchise of console role-playing video games developed by tri-Ace and published by Square Enix. For those of you who are unfamiliar to the series the two that i will be using as detail reference for this story will be

\- star ocean: till the end of time (PS2 )  
\- Star ocean: the last hope ( X-Box 360 )

those of you who have played the 2 games may know how i will use it.

* * *

main cast

Yuto Leingod-  
" we are still only human we can't save everyone... But I will do what I can. "

Sex M  
Age  
19 ( start )  
21 ( The last Hope )  
weapon: sword | GATX - 100 NovaKaiser | ZGMFX-1000 Raiden

A Coordinator around the same age as Kira or perhaps a year or two older. He holds the Seed of destruction , as its name implies: it causes great destruction to anything it is directed against. It is also capable of altering the universes physical laws. Yuto was never told that he had the power and was raised like a natural. Yuto and Kira had met one day on the way home and became close friends with him that is when he learns that had attended the same preparatory school as Kira. Yuto is often times seen as Cold, independent and Serious, with a noble personality who is always there for his friends and the common people. Though he may not show it other than when he is with Kira personally. In battle he adapts the way of the warrior code, meaning to fight with honor the seven virtues known as Bushidō always saying that my weapon is not a tool of vengeance or power but is to protect others and not resort to dirty tricks to win.

By the Second Bloody Valentine War Yuto becomes more focused in battle and learns that he is the perfect soldier and often struggles between what is the right thing to do protecting the people he cares for or his duty. After the war he becomes a member of Neo-FAITH working under the greater united nations.

Kazuma Sakaki  
 _" Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. "_  
Sex M  
Age 17  
weapon N/A | GATX - 100 NovaKaiser

A second generation coordinator who is the son of a well known MS ace pilot who mysteriously disappeared after the second war. Kazuma is at first a very cheerful and carefree person, but the loss of his family he became cold to most people and at times impulsive, stubborn, hot tempered, and occasionally arrogant even to his superior officers. Kazuma is a highly determined individual and is extremely dedicated to his role of ending conflicts and protecting innocent lives, so that they do not have to go through the same horrors that he had endured.

Nagase Traydor -

Sex F  
Age 19  
weapon: gun | TBA

She is an enigmatic young and beautiful girl who is rumored to possess some very strange powers. Orphaned at a young age, holding the Seed of alteration this power allows the user to manipulate matter at its base level

Katana Esteed -

Sex M  
Age 17  
weapon: sword | TBA

Holding the Seed of connection, it allows the user to connect to another point in space and perhaps read the thoughts of other people or talk to others with similar powers using telepathy.

Edge Maverick -  
" I can't just leave our people out there "

Sex M  
Age 20  
weapon: sword | GNX - Calnus

An honest young man with a strong since of justice and responsibility who wants to save mankind from destruction While he process good judgment, he often comes off as reckless. He holds the Seed of perception , this power this power allows him to have instantaneous analytical perception and a resistance to the effects of harsh environments.

Reimi Saionji -

Sex F  
Age 19  
weapon: bow| GNX - Eremia

A young female who holds the Seed of regeneration, this power allows the user to have an advanced environmental adaptation and cell-regeneration. She is very kind to others but is extremely hard on herself. Reimi has also studied archery since childhood and is now one of the top ranked archers in the archery league.

Crowe F. Almedio -

Sex M  
Age 20  
weapon:sword | GNX - Aquila

He is a hardworking and determined man who will tackle any obstacles in his way. His quick thinking allows him to remain calm, analyzes and solves the many situations he's put in. Holding the Seed of enhancement allowing him the ability to enhance weapons and mechs.

Kira Yamato -

Sex M  
Age  
18 ( start )  
20 ( The last Hope)  
weapon: N/A | ZGMF-X10A Freedom | ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom

Kira has a dislike of war and conflict, he is more than willing to fight if it means protecting his friends and loved ones. Due to his kind and sensitive nature, he is said to be too soft for war. As the series progresses, Kira becomes traumatized by the people he has killed and the ones he failed to protect, showing that he is atychiphobic (afraid of failure) and resulting in him to becoming obsessed with protecting the Archangel. After his fight with Athrun, Kira begins to wonder what needs to be done to end the conflict(s) and comes to realize that he needs to prevent as many tragedies as possible by trying to fight without killing anyone. However, he is still forced to kill on the battlefield.

By the Second Bloody Valentine War, Kira's overall personality is calmer, mature, and philosophical. Holding the Seed of creation the power known as the Ultimate Coordinator. allowing the user to adapt to the environment they are in and a sharp sense of awareness to the area around them along with a rapid information processing ability.

* * *

glossary

Symbology (Aka. Heraldry or Runology) is the art of using Symbols to summon paranormal effects. Those who use it are often referred to as Symbologists, and are usually distinguished by tatooed Symbols in their bodies. Those who have symbological DNA, can use Symbology without the need of tatooing symbols can also be inscribed into DNA. ( Star Ocean ) Coordinators all have this power.

SEED mode represents the ability for an individual with the SEED factor to enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, the person demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing. This ability is usually triggered by extreme situations or from recalling significant traumas, often arising out of a need to protect someone else in a critical situation.  
This mode also awakens the power of the Coordinators, untill the user of Seed mode has some sort of control over this ability there may always be some side effects to its use.


	2. verse 1 : False Peace

In A.D. 2072, an environmental research team led by Dr. Leingod discovered a sarcophagus on Earth that belonged to an ancient civilization from approximately 12,000 years ago. DNA samples taken from it revealed a lost genome, one that has no counterpart in modern humans. Later studies found that combining this genome with dormant portions of the modern human genome could produce a race of people highly resistant and adaptable to harsh environments. This was used as an attempt to create a perfect soldier, they called it " Project Hope. "

The powers given to each of the genomes were  
 _Yuto Leingod - destruction,_  
 _Edge Traydor - alteration,_  
 _Katana Esteed - connection,_  
 _Edge Maverick - instantaneous analytical perception/resistance to the effects of harsh environments the ability to use supernatural forces,_  
 _Reimi Saionji - environmental adaptation/cell-regeneration ,_  
 _Crowe F. Almedio - weapon/mechanic enhancing._  
 _Kira Yamato - Ultimate Coordinator_

Leingod's research team tried it eight times and only seven of them proved to be a success and survived past all the tests performed on the genomes created and lived to this day. The research team then called these people Coordinators. These people can also learn faster, and have stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases.  
Seeing the success of the project, the Research team then decided to create a super soldier modeled after the Coordnators , codenamed SeeD they used the DNA of the ones that were successful producing seven genetically enhanced/altered super soldiers. The secrets of their creation has been virtually been kept a secret from the public and from themselves out of fear that they might retaliate when they get older.

Several years later a war started in S.D 10 the Universe is then split into 2. On one side is the Earth Alliance, and on the opposite is the space colonies that form ZAFT. Mankind is divided over human genetic engineering, with normal humans known as 'Naturals' and the genetically altered humans known as Coordinators. ZAFT has a head start on mobile suit design, the Earth Alliance quickly catches up with its five prototype Gundam's. With ZAFT having stolen four of the prototypes.  
That was only the beginning Little do anyone know that a much darker force is at play.

* * *

It is now S.D 25, fifteen years after the war started Yuto Leingod a 14 year old college student gets caught up in the war when he was suddenly attacked on his way home by bullies, lucky for him someone was nearby. which is later revealed to be Kira another student at the same school as he is. The two became fast friends and Yuto also meets with Kira's other friends.

Days later the colony where they lived in was attacked by ZAFT forces. The colony was thrown into a state of chaos and the citizens were forced to shelters for evacuation. During the evacuation, Kira stumbled into a mysterious young lady and his classmate Yuto, worrying for the safety of others. As he followed them, they eventually found three Alliance mobile suits, the GAT-X105 Strike , GAT-X303 Aegis, and GATX-100 Neo-Kaiser in a production facility.  
The young lady collapsed in the revelation of Alliance mobile suits in a neutral colony like Heliopolis, blaming her father for the disarray of events. While the young lady was in state of shock, Kira still prioritized for her safety and left her in one of the safety shelters, much to her dismay.

Yuto then turns to Kira telling him " _now we have to find another shelter_ "

As Kira searches for another shelter, he noticed the fight between a ZAFT soldier and a female officer of the Earth Alliance forces. Since the officer was in danger, Kira alerted her to the presence of another ZAFT soldier behind her.

Kira helped Earth Alliance officer Murrue Ramius, he recognized an approaching ZAFT soldier as his childhood friend Athrun Zala. The two friends were stunned by each other's presence in the battlefield. Murre interrupted them and attempted to shoot Athrun but he fled to the Aegis and escaped. Murrue pursued while taking Kira aboard with her in the Strike.

Yuto then runs over to the remaining mobile suit ( _" well here gos nothing "_ ) he thought to himself as he jumped into the cockpit of the remaining suit and starts it up. Yuto then sees Strike engaged in a battle with another mobile suit and was struggling to hold its ground due to the lack of skills of the pilot at the controls and a incomplete OS.  
Yuto knowing Kira may be good with machines is still going to need time to reprogram the mech, Yuto quickly checks the OS on the mobile suit he is in and quickly reconfigures the OS jumping in-between Strike and ZGMF-1017 GINN which was controlled. Miguel Aiman a member of ZAFT blocking the attack.

Yuto then calls to his friend on the radio " _are you ok ?_ "  
Kira then responds back " yes , I am fine thanks to you "

The explosions nearby also knocked off a chunk of debris from a nearby building endangering Kira's friends, in which Kira caught using the Strike he is in and calls to his friend " do it lets drive them off "  
Yuto then engages the GINN using the full potential of the suit he is in forcing the attacker to retreat. After the battle, Murrue told Kira and his friends that they have stumbled upon an Earth Alliance military secret. They were forced to follow the Alliance command in exchange for their lives. Yuto wanted to protest but he knew that will not change anything so he agreed along with Kira and his friends.  
Later on the ship Murrue tells Kira to pilot the Strike again. Kira initially refused to pilot the Strike again, but Mu La Flaga told Kira that he was the only one capable of piloting the machine and as such he was the only other person on board the ship who could ensure the safety of both his friends and the Archangel.  
Yuto then steps up Kira is not the only one I can as well " _name's Yuto Leingod_ " Mu La Flaga gives the new person a surprised look wondering if he too is a Coordinator as well. " _no Yuto you are to remain on the ship it is great that you and Kira are able to save two of our mobile weapons but it is best that you remain secret._ "

Having loaded up the Launcher Striker Pack, Kira attacked the arriving Rau Le Creuset and damaging his CGUE but in doing so also caused damage to the Heliopolis colony. After equipping the Sword Striker Pack, Kira fought and killed a returning Miguel, but the damage caused by the Launcher Strike, and the battle against Miguel and The Le Creuset team caused Heliopolis to collapse. After the Colony's destruction, Kira retrieved a lifepod and brought it to Archangel; among the passengers was Flay Allster.

After Heliopolis's destruction Kira confronts Athrun for the first time after it, Athrun tries to get him to join ZAFT but he refuses because he has people to protect on the Archangel.


	3. verse 2 : Battle of Heliopolis

The Archangel's first stop would be Eurasia's asteroid base, Artemis. On the way there the Archangel was attacked again by ZAFT forces, forcing Kira to take up arms again with the Gundam he used before knowing he is the only one who can pilot the mobile suit and protecting the Archangel along with Mu La Flaga. Yuto looks on and decides to go out after Kira as well unwilling to put his friend in harm's way and fight alone despite the crewmen orders to maintain a low profile. Unknown to anyone on the Archangel and even himself that Yuto is also a first generation Coordinator.  
Yuto welds the power of destruction allowing him to perceive the locations of weak points in armor and other places often times called a fracture or shatterpoint as well as one added power being able to cause great destruction to anything it is directed against and altering the physical laws of the universe. Being one of the Coordinators also given him enhanced sense allowing him to also act in quick response to stimulation. Yuto was never told that a great power rests within him and was raised like a natural.  
Yuto then gets into the mobile suit he previously used and launches it after Kira.

Yuto then calls over the radio to Kira " _I am not letting you fight this alone._ "  
Kira responds " _thank you._ "

Yuto then points out ahead then looks at the scanners of the suit he is in picking it up as the Gundam Aegis , one of the mobile weapons stolen by ZAFT. Kira thinks to himself ( _" Athrun "_ ) the thought is also repeated by Athrun in is mind ( _" Kira "_ ). Just as they were about to engage in battle but instead of meeting in mid-space with their weapons they were holding back with Athrun asking Kira why is he siding with the naturals indicating that he doesn't want to fight Kira and tries to convince him to switch sides.  
Kira remains silent and is hesitant to open fire, Yuto then draws his weapon a beam saber and attacks Aegis causing it back off away from Strike. Athrun then looks at the new mobile suit near Strike ( _" that was close, any thing else and that would had been a critical strike "_ ).  
Yuto then calls to Kira _" get a hold of yourself this is war "_

Kira then calls out to Yuto _" Stop don't hurt my friend "_ but Yuto ignores his friends call. Yuto then precedes to go after Aegis mercilessly pounding it with the beam saber the Neo-Kaiser is equipped with forcing Aegis further away from Strike. Yuto shows his cold and serious nature that values the well being of those close to him, namely Kira to whom Yuto had regarded as a close friend. Yuto was about to finish off his pray when three others show up and covers the Aegis with their support fire.  
Yuto then uses his thrusters and gets away from the assault. ( " _teh, darn it..._ " ) Yuto thought as the support fire forced him to retreat.

The battle then draws on and soon the Strike's Phase Shift Armor runs out of power in the middle of the battle and Athrun uses this moment to grab the Strike so he can take Kira with him. Kira calls out to his friend Athrun to release him. Athrun refuses and tells Kira to keep quiet as he did not want to lose another friend when Mu La Flaga interferes forcing Athrun to release his grip on Strike.  
Kira then takes Strike back to the Archangel setting it up to pick up a weapon that can drive off their attackers and was successful in doing so.

* * *

Back on the Archangel Kira is still traumatized and refuses to step out of the armored weapon he is in. Yuto then opens the pilot's hatch on the weapon and gos inside " _Kira, its ok its over now_ " comforting his friend and taking his friend's hand from the controls.  
" _Kira , what happen out there ?_ " Yuto asks his friend.  
 _" Yuto , that pilot is a old friend of mine his name is Athrun."_

Telling Yuto about it made Kira feel a bit better. Yuto then suggests that they both should put a lock on the mobile weapons so that they are the only ones who can move them. The Arkangel then makes landfall at their destination only to find that they are being grounded there at the military base. Artemis' forces then find two of the mobile suits on lockdown and demands to find the identity of the pilots controlling them. The military forces then begin to threaten the group demanding answers Kira then steps up but he is stopped by Yuto. _" I am the pilot of the weapons. "_ Yuto then turns to Kira ( _" don't reveal yourself "_ ) Kira remembers that serious look in his eyes knowing what his friend is thinking. " No , you are not going alone. "

They then laugh _" but they are kids. "_ This had gotten Yuto's attention he then punches one of the guards in the gut knocking the guard out. " _kid ?_ " One of Kira's friends then responds " _they are Coordinators._ "  
Kira then admits it , soon after the military then forces Yuto and Kira into the armory and forces them to unlock the mobile weapons in which he was able to indicating that they are the pilots involved in the battle earlier.  
The leader of Artemis' forces then demand that they join the military intending of using them.

Yuto refuses the demand in a rather cold way " _we are not wild animals , that is our choice to make so leave us alone_ "

ZAFT forces then sneak in and disable the base, allowing everyone to escape in the confusion. While searching for supplies, Kira encountered a GINN searching through the ruins around Junius Seven. Reluctantly, Kira destroyed the GINN and went to retrieve a lifepod it was looking for. Inside it was Lacus Clyne, pop idol amongst the PLANT and Athrun's fiancee. Kira is attracted to Lacus and the two start to bond, amazed with how everyone has treated her with the exception of Flay Allster.  
Things then took a turn for the worse when Natarle Badgiruel used Lacus as a bargaining chip when they are losing a battle, leading to the death of Flay's father. Angered by this, Kira attempts to smuggle Lacus out of the Archangel, though is aided by his friends. Kira calls out Athrun to pick her up and again, Athrun attempts to recruit Kira. When Kira refuses once more, the two vow to shoot each other down the next time they met in combat. Later, Kira is court-martialed by the Archangel'ssenior staff, but all charges are dropped due to him being a civilian. Waiting outside was all of Kira's friends.

After the event, Flay blames Kira for not protecting her father from the ZAFT pilots because he was trying to protect his kind. Kira runs off after hearing this ,Yuto then comforts his friend " _Kira , what you did was the right thing a soldier's honor and not fighting dirty, besides you did your best_ " reflecting on his way of the warrior code of battle.

* * *

Later after meeting up with Rear Admiral Halberton, Kira and his friends are given honorary rankings for their services. However, Kira decides to join the other Heliopolis survivors and return to Earth.  
At the same time, ZAFT soldiers attack the descending Archangel and Halberton's forces attempt to give the battleship a fighting chance to escape. Moved by the gift of a young girl name Elle, Kira decides to stay and fight, only to find Flay trying to suit up herself. After telling Flay that he'll fight for them all, she gives him a kiss.

Inside the armory he sees Yuto _" where you will go I will as well , now lets end this war my friend. "_

Engaging the ZAFT Forces, Kira finds himself fighting Yzak Joule and his modified Duel Gundam Assault Shroud. Filled with vengeance of Kira giving him a massive scar on his face, Yzak and Kira find themselves battling close to the Earth's gravitational pull. While Yuto engaged Athrun in a duel.

In the process, the escaping civilian shuttle zips past Kira and Yzak separating them, mistaking it for Alliance soldiers, turns his beam rifle on them and destroys the shuttle. Horrified, Kira goes catatonic as the Strike goes into freefall.  
" KIIIRRA ! " Yuto calls out loud and awakens his powers of destruction making the Gundam glow gold and altering the physical law of the space around them. Yuto catches his friend and carries it to the Archangel against the gravity pull of the world below. Both men then collapse upon reaching the Archangel.


	4. Verse 3 : Yuto, the seed of dustruction

Kira then finds Flay by his bedside remembering the last thing he seen a mech covered in golden armor " _Yuto_ " and tries to get up but is stopped by Flay _" its fine Yuto is right here "_. Flay then moves aside showing Kira his friend's inert form. A oxygen mask is seen covering his face and a IV connected to his arm. As he recovers, Kira's wracked with grief as he realizes that he let everyone down and let them get killed. Noticing Kira's vulnerability, Flay takes advantage of him and sleeps with him during the night. When Kira's called back into action, his methods are much more brutal all of it being played by Flay.

Yuto awoke to a steady beeping sound as he looked around the room scanning his surroundings. ( _" where am i , what happened ? "_ ) he asked himself not remembering what had transpired in the battle just hours ago. The room he is in is very clean and hospital like, and sees a IV to the right with some monitoring equipment. Yuto closes his eyes and tries to recall what had happened or the last thing he can remember.  
Yuto was fighting a battle with Athrun unwilling to let Kira go into battle alone and attempted to save him from falling the last thing he remembered was calling out his name. " _Kira_ " he calls out loud. alerting one of Kira's friends Sai Argyle who runs into the room.

The first thing he said was Kira and asking where is he. Sai then tells Yuto of a battle that occurred just a while ago and again were successful at repelling the attack, he then tells Yuto " _one thing concerns me Kira is acting different after the battle Kira used force on me and Flay seems obsessed with Kira as well as sleeping with him, the doctor also told us that your genes are also different and very much like Kira._ "  
This gets Yuto's attention and he tries getting up and is seen in a lot of pain as he does so. Sai then tells Yuto " _no you should rest_ "  
Yuto then ignores it pushing Sai away and gets up walking out of the med bay thinking ( " _that creep who does she think she is using and taking advantage of my best friend._ " )

Yuto then breaks into Kira's room and sees his close friend with Flay , without another word he walks up to her grabbing her arm and slams her into the back wall, a certain fury can be seen in his icy blue eyes. " _FLAY, you dirty creep stay away from Kira._ "  
Kira is shocked to see Yuto standing and attempts to end the hostility between Yuto and Flay.  
Yuto responds " _Don't you get it Kira , you are my friend and i don't like to see you being used_ " Yuto was about to just knock Flay out but Kira catches Yuto's hand stopping him. Yuto then throws Kira off him and storms out the door.  
Yuto then holds a fist and punches a nearby wall putting a small dent in it remembering the last thing that Sai said " _so I too am a coordinator._ "

* * *

Sometime later a squadron of ZAFT's TMF/A-802 BuCUE's under the command of Andrew destroy the town of Tassil, Cagalli and other members of the Desert Dawn recklessly chase after them. Several resistance fighters, including Cagalli's friend Ahmed El Fasi, are killed, though Kira arrives in time to save Cagalli. Later, the two of them are sent to gather supplies. As Kira and Cagalli sit down for lunch, they meet a (poorly but effectively) disguised Andrew Waltfeld. Blue Cosmos terrorists attack, targeting Andrew. In the confusion, Kira saves Andrew from being shot in the back. Andrew thanks Kira, and he sheds the disguise, Cagalli realizes who he really is. Andrew's girlfriend Aisha takes Cagalli to get cleaned, When Cagalli confronts Andrew, he pulls out a gun and asks Kira if a war will end when all of your enemies are destroyed. Andrew says he does not know why Kira is fighting his own kind, but as long as Kira pilots the Strike, they are enemies. He then puts the gun away stating that his home is not a battlefield and that Kira had saved him. Because of that, he lets Kira and Cagalli leave. Because they know each other, Kira and Andrew find it difficult to fight in the next battle, where Andrew pilots the new TMF/A-803 LaGOWE to face Kira personally. Kira asks Andrew to stop because the battle is over, but Andrew is determined to keep fighting until one of them is dead. Kira activates his SEED abilities and destroys the LaGOWE that Andrew is piloting. Kira cries after the LaGOWE explodes because he did not want to kill Andrew.

* * *

While traveling on the Indian Ocean, Kira remembers his final battle with Andrew, the death of Flay's father, and the destroyed civilian shuttle and begins to cry. Yuto walks up with him while Cagalli hugs him when they both see him. " i _t's ok to cry, but no more tears alright ? me must be strong to end this war and bring peace across all worlds._ "  
Cagalli then asks Kira why he was with the the Earth Alliance when he is a Coordinator, a question he herd many times.

Later, when the Archangel is undergoing repairs at Orb, Yuto gos to Kira telling him " _sorry about before I care for you Kira , you are like a brother to me I should had found another way to do it but i became enraged when i herd it from your friend. Kira your relationship with Flay is a mistake listen to what your heart is telling you_ and maybe one day you find the person you love. "

Kira soon ends his relationship with Flay after hearing Yuto's words believing it to be a mistake or she was indeed using him as Yuto stated before. Kira then creates a new OS for naturals to pilot for Orb's MBF-M1 M1 Astray. He also meets Athrun face to face, who is spying to see if the Archangel is in Orb. Although Athrun knows Kira is the Strike pilot, he does not reveal this to the others in his ZAFT team. Before he leaves Orb with the Archangel, Cagalli shows Kira that his parents are watching him depart. Kira asks Cagalli to apologize to them for him, explaining he cannot see them right now, especially when he might say things that he may regret. Kira tells her to be safe and thanks her. As he turns to go inside the Archangel, Cagalli embraces him and tells him not to die and to come back to see her again, which Kira promises.


	5. Verse 4 : Yuto's song

Later Kira hears the sound of a ocarina and gos to see where it is coming from finding his friend there " Yuto ? I herd your song it sounds nice "  
" oh i did not see you there Kira " yuto responds back.  
" What is that song you were playing ? "  
" that song i played , I play it every time i feel sad or alone and all the time it had brought me strength, I practice a lot of things and at a young age had taken an interest to the Samurai's way. "

Yuto then recites the song out loud

 _Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_  
 _For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,_  
 _To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_  
 _Melodies of life - love's lost refrain_

 _Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_  
 _We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_  
 _And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_  
 _Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

 _In my dearest memories,_  
 _I see you reaching out to me_  
 _Though you're gone,_  
 _I still believe that you can call out my name_

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_  
 _Adding up the layers of harmony_  
 _And so it goes, on and on_  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond_

 _So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_  
 _Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_  
 _I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_  
 _Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

 _In your dearest memories,_  
 _Do you remember loving me?_  
 _Was it fate that_  
 _Brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_  
 _Adding up the layers of harmony_  
 _And so it goes, on and on_  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on_

 _If I should leave this lonely world behind,_  
 _Your voice will still remember our melody_  
 _Now I know we'll carry on_  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,_  
 _As long as we remember_

" _What is the point in this battle ?_ " Yuto asks before turning to his friend " _Kira lets end this war_ " Yuto finally said. Yuto then begins showing Kira the way of the warrior , the code of the samurai " referring to the Gundam as their sword when outside on the battlefield. " _Kira this is the way of the Samurai our sword is not a tool of vengeance or is it used for power. It is a tool of justice and used to protect the weak._ "  
Yuto then puts a hand on Kira's shoulder " y _ou are a good person Kira, make violence be your last resort_ "

* * *

 _While en route to the Earth Alliance Alaskan base JOSH-A, the Archangel is attacked by Athrun and his comrades. As always the 2 pilots launches the counterattack as they took part in the battle Yuto talks to Kira " remember what I told you before "  
" yes , Yuto " was his response. _

_During the initial skirmish, Kira damages all of ZAFT's opposing mobile suits. However, Kira accidentally kills Nicol Amalfi, a close friend of Athrun's and pilot of the GAT-X207 Blitz, when Nicol tries to protect Athrun. Athrun realizes that Nicol's death could have been prevented by killing Kira, and he vows to do so the next time they meet.  
_

After the skirmish Kira gets out of the Gundam Yuto walks up to his friend and tells him " _Kira you did great I saw you battle_ "  
Kira then looks away " _but I accidentally killed someone when i am trying to disarm it_ "  
" _Kira , we may be Coordinators but we are still people so we make mistakes learn from it and move on, remember we are still people and cannot save everyone but we can do what we can to limit casualty_ "

Kira then responds " _Yuto , i have a request take care of birdy for me in case something happens to me_ "  
" _Birdy ?_ " Yuto responds having kinda forgotten about it.  
" _Nevermind put your hands out_ " Kira then tells his friend and Yuto does so a small green robotic bird then jumps over to Yuto.  
" _Why are you giving me this ?_ "

Kira then remains silent for a while before telling him " _not give, I want you to keep it till i get back and promise me let me deal with the next one._ "  
this concerns Yuto so he then asks him " _this is not like you whats wrong all this time we been on the battlefield together_ "  
" _I don't want you to get hurt or killed, and this is a personal matter that i have to deal with, i have to fight Athrun_ " Kira responds as a tear forms in his eye.

Remembering his promise to let Kira deal with the next battle and his code of the samurai Yuto remains on the Archangel so he does not break his word as it will be considered as a dishonorable act, with nothing he can do all he can is watch as Kira battled Athrun on screen.

In their next battle, Kira's friend Tolle Koenig is killed when Athrun destroys the FX-550 Skygrasper he was piloting. Kira and Athrun (both activating their SEED abilities) try to kill each other to avenge their dead friends, and Kira winds up seriously injured when Athrun attaches the Aegis to the Strike and bails out before the Aegis self-destructs. In the confusion, the Archangel is forced to retreat, leaving Kira behind.

The entire battle was seen by Yuto on screen, his emotions took a turn for the worse when he sees the Mobile weapon his friend was using is destroyed. unable to control his emotions he let out a scream that can be herd throughout the ship he was in. Yuto then gos over to the armory while Kira's remaining friends Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Miriallia Haw search the ship for Yuto and finding him near the other mobile weapon.  
Kira's friends call out to Yuto trying to calm him down in which they are unable to. Yuto's physical strength is much greater compared to Kira , Yuto continues going in a rage till he collapses.


	6. Verse 5 : Guardian of hope and freedom

After Yuto collapses due to the use of his power, Kira's friends take him back to his room Sai then tells everyone to return back to their stations while he keeps watch over Yuto while he sleeps. Visions of the battle flash in his mind and the last thing he saw and remembered when the Archangel was forced to retreat was the Strike getting blown up by Aegis he then wakes up with a start , " _Noooo_ "

Sai then looks at Yuto " _are you ok ? you were moaning in your sleep_ "  
Yuto then sit up panting " _a dream..?_ " he then slams the wall remembering what had happened before he lost control of his emotions and entered the awakening state often referred to as SEED mode by the people but unlike Kira he is unable to control the power at will and is often times linked to his emotions at the time and other times controlled by a maintained focus.  
Yuto then holds his head " _I am not able to protect him, Kira I am sorry_ "

Sai does his best to comfort Yuto " is Kira a close friend to you ? "

Yuto remains silent and walks out of the room and Kira's bird then lands on his shoulder chirping as if it was trying to comfort him. " _what is the meaning of this war ? a struggle of power ? a struggle of hate ?_ "  
The questions run through his mind in the end he was unable to protect the ones he loved. " _damn it , damn it all to hell_ " Yuto calls out as he slams a nearby wall. That night he begins working on the mobile suit he got using what he can salvage and modify the OS on the mobile weapon doing it all on his own and releaseing the true potential of the mobile weapon allowing it to transform. " _I am going to put an end to this war_ " Yuto thought to himself planning to defect.

Unknown to anyone Kira was taken to Lacus and her father, Siegel Clyne in their home within the PLANT. During this time, Lacus and Kira grow closer to each other and he seemed to have developed feelings for her. Lacus tells Kira that he is safe and that he can stay as long as he wants to. However, he overhears a message to Lacus' father Siegel Clyne, from Council member Eileen Canaver that PLANT chairman Patrick Zala lied about ZAFT's newest major operation and that the bulk of ZAFT forces are actually on their way to crush JOSH-A in Alaska, the main base of the Earth Alliance military and where the Archangel is currently stationed. Kira decides to leave PLANTs and save his friends on board the Archangel. Lacus helps Kira enter a ZAFT base and gives him the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, then kisses his cheek. Kira then returns to Earth in his new mobile suit.

* * *

Days later back on Earth a battle had started in the country of Alaska at the military base JOSH-A , using the new custom OS that Yuto developed along with the modifications he did to the Neo-Kaiser Yuto launches into battle. " _time for a test drive_ "  
The battle outside appears to be one sided and the authorities are not providing aid to the forces stranded. Having failed in protecting Kira , Yuto turns his attention to the Archangel and calls them on the radio " Archangel respond "  
The commander then responds back " yes we hear you "  
" This base is lost, please leave this place or you all will be killed by ZAFT, I will cover you. "  
" But "  
" No buts, don't you get it you are being used as decoys the commander is using you as bait , they are planning to self-destruct the base " Yuto calls out on the radio just as he was being interrupted by another mobile weapon.

Yuto then hits a button to bring out the true power of the mobile weapon he is currently using " _Neo-Kaiser transform dragon mode._ " changing its form into the form of a dragon and attacks the weapon that is currently targeting him. Soon another weapon sneaks up on the Archangel, Yuto attempts to move in to protect it but is unable to. Then out of nowhere a beam of light falls fron the sky just on the weapon taking aim at the bridge of the Archangel destroying the weapon.  
Yuto looks up and sees another Gundam ( _" Kira ?"_ )

The new Mobile Suit appears much like the destroyed Strike but this time much bigger and looks more powerful as well. Its pilot then talks to the Archangel " _I am Kira Yamato I am here to help you all._ " The Archangel then relays the information they herd from Yuto to Kira , who in turn broadcasts it to everyone in battle alerting everyone of the impeding danger, Kira's final words " _this place may self destruct._ "  
Yzak Joule refuses to believe him and attacks Kira with the Duel. Even though Yzak killed Elle and the other refugees, Kira refrains from killing him in return. Instead, he disables the Duel and saves Yzak from the blast, keeping with his vow to limit casualties for any and all sides on the battlefield.

After the battle, Kira is reunited with the crew of the Archangel. However, he tells them that he isn't siding with ZAFT nor with the Earth Alliance. " _I will fight to protect this Gundam since it has been given to me, this weapon is powered by nuclear energy so it doesn't need to be resupplied... I will fight to save everyone from the war._ "

* * *

On board the Archangel Yuto and Kira meet in private after a moment of silence Yuto speaks " _Kira , I feared I had lost you_ " trying to keep his voice and emotions controlled but Kira can tell that Yuto is about to breakdown in tears. Yuto then turns away calling Kira's bird to him and hands it over back to Kira " _I took care of it the whole time , now i will give it back to you._ "  
Kira then thanks Yuto and asks " _so what do you plan to do ?_ "  
Yuto then focuses on Kira " _you are my close friend , like a brother to me where you go I will as well, allow me to be your sword and shield, I was planning on defecting the alliance forces anyways if they did not listen to me but i turned back since if i did leave they be left defenseless so i protected them, but as of now I am yours._ "

Kira and Yuto then agree on one thing to become the guiding light for the future...


	7. Verse 6 : Gathering Wishes

Kira then talks to the rest of the crew of Archangel about their plans, and what they want to do. Yuto having decided to remain at Kira's side continues to do so and tells the crew " _because we left the battlefield chances are we will be court marshaled , our only choice is to return to the Orb there is no point in returning to the alliance military._ "

Upon returning to ORB, Kira is reunited with Cagalli, who thought Kira was dead. The reunion was cut short, however when Muruta Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos, thus de facto leader of the Earth Alliance, arrived outside ORB's territorial boundaries with an ultimatum telling the ORB nation to join the Earth Alliance and help them wipe out ZAFT or be considered an ally to ZAFT's forces and be destroyed.  
Knowing these terms are unacceptable, Kira heeds Uzumi's call and aids in the defense of ORB. With the aid of the captured Buster Gundam and it's pilot Dearka Elsman, His close friend Yuto, along with the sudden arrival of Athrun within the Justice Gundam, the first invasion is repelled. Afterwards, the pilots talk about their place in the war.  
Kira had decided to fight for the peace of all people revealing his dream... What if there is a world of freedom and peace, a place without conflict.

Kira then leave to resume his duty when Yuto approaches Athrun. Athrun remains silent and then turns to Yuto " You are Yuto correct ? Kira told me about you the day I left to return home and you were also there the day me and Kira fraught each other and i almost killed him do you hate me ? "  
Yuto sighs... _" no I do not , all hate will do is cause more hate and vengeance will not bring people back. We seek to make a new world a world of hope and peace. Will you fight with us ? "_

Yuto is then called by Uzumi Nara Athha who tells him and the others " _we need a strong new leader to carry the torch and become the light for the future can you do that ?_ " Yuro faces Uzumi with confidence " _I will_ "  
as a final gesture of goodwill Usumi gives Yuto's mobile suit a upgrade telling him this is a engine that uses nuclear energy and another technology that cancels Neutron Jammer. Orb then launches the Archangel back into space using their mass driver before destroying the base, when the Earth Alliance attacks Orb again.

Uzumi Nara Athha gives Cagalli a photograph of her and Kira when they were infants and tells her that "although she is leaving her father she will not be alone, for she will be with her brother". When Cagalli shows Kira the photo after the Archangel and the Kusanagi ascend into space, he is shocked, especially since the woman holding them is not Caridad Yamato, the only mother he has known, but in fact their biological mother Via Hibiki.

Yuto then looks out the window " _It seems this is it , the final battle we are entrusted with the hope of ORB to bring peace to our world._ "

* * *

Back on the Archangel the crew preps a shuttle for Athrun for him to settle things with his father, Cagall did not want him to leave and asks who will take care of the Justice if something were to happen to him. Athrun at first chooses one of his teammates but after it was declined he then said " _Kira will know what to do it will be put to better use here anyways._ "  
Yuto then joins the group " _you know it must be done Cagall._ " he then turns to his friend Kira " _stay here with your sister, I will go as his escort._ "

In mid-flight Athrun tells Yuto to wait for him and thanks him for keeping an eye out on Kira. Yuto remains silent and then responds " _no problem he has been a great friend to me, stay safe." then after a brief silence he added  
" and Athrun , Kira will feel a great amount of pain if you died , on top of that none of us are ready to die yet we carry the hopes and dreams of many people including the people we had killed, never forget that and what we are fighting for._ "  
" right " Athrun responds as he returns to PLANT to try to convince his father that the war is pointless.

Soon after, the battleship Eternal makes its escape, holding Athrun, Lacus and the surprisingly alive Andrew Waltfeld inside. chased by the millitary who is unwilling to let them go. Yuto then cames to their rescue shielding the escape of Eternal..  
Yuto then talks to the Eternal " I am Yuto, a friend of Kira "

The Archangel , Kusanagi and Eternal makes a stop at the Mendel Colony, the Three Ships Alliance is formed as Kira and Lacus reunite. Lacus, however, breaks down and cries in Kira's arms, finally able to grieve for her father's death due to Patrick's zeal in wiping out the moderates within the PLANT Supreme Council. Yuto then looks at his own ring and pendent appearing as a winged dragon and lion hybrid.

Soon after the alarms sound when both ZAFT and EA forces discover the Archangel in Mendel Colony and attempt to take care of the battleship. Yuto had lost everything , his home and his family and grew up alone as a result of the war. Having no one else to turn to Yuto became cold, independent and taken a serious outlook in life believing that in the end family and friends will be lost until he meet Kira. Since that day he regarded Kira as his younger brother, but otherwise became emotionally detached to other people.  
Yuto prepares for battle and decides to give the mobile suit he uses a new name NovaKaiser, its power now stronger and having been customized by ORB's military to carry on their hopes and dreams.

In the resulting battle,Yuto covers the Archangel while Kira and Mu would chase Rau deep inside Mendel Colony and into the laboratories within. It is there that Rau revealed the truth of Kira's parentage and who he truly a perfect Coordinator, the Ultimate Coordinator. In turn, he also reveals his identity as a clone of Mu's father, Al Da Flaga and his goal of ensuring that humanity, both Naturals and Coordinators, end up extinct. Kira swore to stop him, incidentally knocking off Rau's mask. Using their shock as cover, Rau escapes and launches the captured Flay inside a lifepod. Reentering the battle, he hears Flay's voice, calling out for someone to save her, that she had the key to ending the war. Kira moves to rescue her, but by doing so, he's disabled by the Forbidden and Raider Gundams.  
After Athrun drags Kira back, Kira ends up coming to inside his bed with Lacus watching. Kira cries on Lacus's lap, stopping Cagalli from asking about the picture and their parents.

* * *

The day before the final battle, the Junk Guild is called in to repair and resupply the trio of battleships. There, Kira finally meets Lowe face to face. Yuto again for the last time looks outside with a certain resolve in his eyes as he holds his chain. Later just before Kira heads out for battle, Lacus helps Kira come to terms with his true origins and admits her love for him by giving him the ring that belonged to her mother. Kira responds with a thanks for her support and kisses her on the cheek.

Kira, Yuto and Athrun all launch into battle along with Cagalli offering to help them in battle. Kira, using the Freedom Gundam's METEOR system, engages the Earth Alliance's Peacekeeper force, aiding in shooting down all the nukes before they can get to the PLANTs. In the process, Kira encounters Rau again, this time in his new Providence Gundam. The fight is utterly one sided as the Providence's DRAGOON System overpowers the METEOR system. It is here that Rau's plan comes to be known: as the flawed clone of Al Da Flaga, Rau seeks to punish humanity both Natural and Coordinator alike for their actions.  
During the fight, a lifepod from the ravaged Dominion battleship nears the battle, holding Flay. Kira attempts to rescue Flay again, intercepting a beam rifle shot. Another shot is then fired at the lifepod this time intercepted by Yuto inside his NovaKaiser. He then talks to Kira " _do it end this war, only you can do it._ "

With a brand new resolve, Kira returns to fight Rau one last time. Though the Freedom is damaged, Kira cripples the Providence with an attack that penetrates the cockpit. Even though the beam missed, Rau was killed by a beam of nuclear energy from GENESIS caused by Jachin Due's self-destruction, which vaporized the Providence before the superweapon itself is destroyed by the self-destruction of the Justice. As hostilities come to an end, Kira is seen drifting out of the Freedom's cockpit, wondering what humanity's path shall be. He then spotted Birdie, leading Athrun and Cagalli in Cagalli's Strike Rouge, and Yuto to him. As Athrun goes to fetch him, Kira says, " _It's our world._ "

With both the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance forces in disarray, the renegade moderate faction of the PLANTs seize the opportunity to call for a ceasefire, effectively ending the war. Yuto having decided to remain with Kira joins him on a secluded island (one of the Marshall Islands) in Orb territory since the end of the war where they assist Reverend Malchio and Kira's adoptive mother with his orphanage.

Yuto looks up into the sky " wars are soo easy to start , yet so hard to end this is a future we made for ourselves but how long will it last "


	8. Verse 7 : The reformed world

_Long after the war, Cagalli becomes the president of Orb aided with her close friend Athrun who decided to return to Orb after the war ended taking a position in its military as a commander. Kira returns to PLANT taking a position as a ZAFT commander wearing a white ZAFT uniform reserved for important military officials along with Lacus who becomes the Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council.  
As a result of the wars fraught and the attempt of stopping the future wars between PLANT and Earth._  
 _ORB, PLANT and the Earth alliance banded together to form an organization known as the Greater United Nations with the treaty being overseen by ORB. The treaty states that each nation must send at least one person to join FAITH with FAITH working under the Greater United Nations and not ZAFT alone. Chooseing Athrun, Kira, Murrue, Shinn and finally Yuto much to his dismay , while the others happily accepted their new positions and sworn in to their new duties of protecting the peace and justice of all people. The Greater United Nations also creates the USTA (Universal Science and Technology Administration) regulating all weapons, technology and space exploration/research._

* * *

Kazuma, Nagase, Katana, Edge, Reimi, and Crowe are standing in a extremely large auditorium filled with people around their age some younger and some older along with their parents. The room was noisy filled with people talking waiting for the ceremony to start. They all wore the cadets uniform of the united nations having completed their training and are now going to be assigned to various ships. The room had been split into 3 groups according to their uniform Red for technicians, Yellow for flight crew maintenance, and Blue for mobile suit pilots.

Kazuma looked around the room for his friend Nagase and Katana who grew up together and the same thing going for Edge with Reimi and Crowe. Both are happy to see their friends also officially made it to the military. The large group then turns their attention to the stage as the head instructor stepped up followed by the new members of FAITH consisting of the heros of the last war Athrun, Kira, Murrue, Shinn and Yuto along with the leader of Orb Cagalli and PLANT's chair Lacus, and a new leader for the Earth Alliance Margas Mason.

The head instructor then spoke " _welcome_ " pausing for a moment and looking around the room making sure he got everyone's attention " _to the S.D 40 graduating class of the space age era's assignment to ships, this is the day where you begin your life as a member of the Greater United Nations armed forces. this year we have 200 graduates and we are extremely proud of them, when i call your name I want you to step up and join me on stage I will then hand you your orders and you may exit using the door to the right of me where you may meet with your families and friends. Finally a note to all cadets you are all to report to your assigned posts at 100 hours._ "

The head instructor then begins calling out the names of the Cadets one by one they are assigned to a station along with their orders. The ceremony then draws to a close with Nagase, Katana, and Kazuma graduating at the top of the class. After the ceremony they all met with their friends. Dearka then walks by to the group of people gathered _" I know you all can pass this all feels so familar to me when i trained in the past, but I am here to tell you that you people will be assigned to different posts, I am sorry about that even Athrun is not able to do anything about it this decision is made by the council furthermore you all are also given a rank 3 promotion meaning they both have the same authority as any other XO officer. "_ The group then salutes Dearka " thanks we best be on our way " with the action also repeated by Dearka , with all things said and done the group leaves the room and report to their assigned posts.

* * *

The small group of people then look at their orders , Murrue and Shinn on board the Archangel, Kazuma and Edge are then assigned to the Acropolis with Yuto as their squadron leader, Nagase, and Reimi on another team with Kira on Eternal and finally Katana and crowe with Athrun on Astrael , along with a yellow jacket for flight crew and mobile suit maintenance.  
The new Cadets then arrive at their assigned posts where they are greeted by their new commanders deciding that they had been through a lot already the commanders decided to begin their field training on the following day first thing in the morning. The next day arrives all too soon Yuto calls for his squad to suit up and standby for launch , the same action is being repeated by Athrun and Kira with their squadrons. The younger cadets seem nervous at the first field training having never piloted a mobile suit before.

Yuto then addresses his unit _" Switch from combat to training mode "_ All three mobile suits then changes mode according to Yuto's command. Yuto then commands Kazuma and Edge to engage him in battle. Edge draws a pulse rifle and begins firing at yuto only to have the shots deflected by his beam saber thinking Yuto is distracted by the attack Kazuma rushes in to attack only to be again countered by Yuto.  
Back at Orb Athrun also begins his field training with Katana and crowe, and Kira with Nagase and Reimi at PLANT their field training is not as intense as with Yuto and Athrun who push their squad members to the limit. Following the field training Yuto reprimands Edge for being reckless and Athrun telling Nagase to get into it.

* * *

There is then a call on the radio to Yuto informing him that they are picking up a unknown ship nearby and tells them to investigate also telling them to be careful.  
 _" roger , over and out "_ was Yuto's response, Yuto then commands the team to switch back into combat mode and to be ready for anything.


	9. Verse 8 : Those Who lead the world

Kazuma and Edge give each other confused looks when Edge spoke " _this is supposed to be a training mission , why will there be anything here and besides this system is our air space_ " Kazuma then talks to Edge nearly shouting at him " _did you hear the commander , he said be ready for anything_ " Yuto then calls Kazuma and Edge _" focus you two "_ as they head into the area to investigate.  
The Greater United Nations is a benefit to humanity and expanding their government and protected by its military the greater united nations armed forces (GUN-AF) terra-forming planets and forming alliances with other S.D planets, races, and finally eventually colonizing 11 different star Greater United Nations is a benefit to humanity but some of its subjects are hungry for independence four of the systems had joined forces , under the flag of the freedom alliance (FA) declares war against the Greater United Nations.

Just as Yuto's squad moves in they were ambushed by FA forces. Yuto then gives the command _" all units evasive action and take down the enemy, don't get yourselves killed. "_ the team then splits off to engage the enemy with the threat destroyed they return to the Acropolis.  
The captain of the ship then talks to Yuto _" are you all ok ? "_  
 _" Yes , it is because we are lucky we still do not know who they are that attacked us. "_ Yuto responds. _" We should return to the UN to inform the leaders of this impeding crisis._ "

* * *

Yuto then walks into a large room filled with people sitting at a round table with three people on the high seat known as the high council members Cagalli , Lacus and Margas the chairman of their nations ORB, the earth alliance, and ZAFT along with a representative from each of the surviving nations together they make up the Greater UN government.  
Standing near the table on the opposite side were the other members of FAITH , Yuto steps forward to join them. The High Council then talk to Yuto about his report. Yuto responds to the matter in a rather cold way and not any different than before " _yes , we were attacked by a mysterious rebel force_ " getting straight to the point. The other members of FAITH also said the same thing but all are able to escape unharmed.

 _" yes, we noticed the unrest in the Gamma sector and chances are this can be related "_ said one council member.  
 _" if this really is a war we should fight back "_ said another person

Lacus then tries to calm everyone down _" we do not know enough yet, what this disturbance is and the reason why our forces are attacked, it will be best if we try to avoid a upcoming war, remember what happened last time it happened it almost destroyed both ZAFT and Earth. We should take a calm approach to this and avoid going into war at all costs."_

The council then commands FAITH to investigate the current disturbances using a diplomatic approach without the use of force and only using force when needed. The members of FAITH accepts the decision of the council by raising their hand in salute to the leaders " agreed we will investigate this matter at ounce and resort to the use of force if all else fails. "  
The members of FAITH then go back to their assigned sector posts. Three days later there was an attack on the Alpha Sector a part of the United Nations space Yuto's squad was called to destroy the threat but try to ensure the safety of the allied nations which turns out to be a spy working for the FA forces. The freedom alliance then declares war on the Greater United Nations.

* * *

( _" this was supposed to be a training mission , what will we do now "_ ) Edge thought to himself. Yuto also thought of his friends Athrun and Kira but then pushed the thought away thinking _( " no I cannot rely on them anymore we are all members of F.A.I.T.H. now. " )_ Kazuma was in his room when the ship shock violently the crew cabins only consists of a table, a bed , and a cabinet for any personal items. A few seconds later the ship shock again, the lights then turned a dim red and the sirens blared out.  
 _" attention all crew members , level one battle stations... I repeat , to all crew members, level one battle stations "_ the announcement echoed throughout the ship.  
Yuto made his way to the bridge, while Kazuma and Edge went to the hanger. _" what the heck is happening "_ they thought.

Kazuma and Edge quickly change into their flight suits and went over to their assigned mobile suits before they got into the pilot seat they were told by the maintenance leader that they both will be flying in another mobile suit as a precaution " you will be assigned to use the Core Splendor and Freedom models for this sortie prepare to launch in two mins. "  
 _" why not the ones were were assigned to ? "_ Kazuma asks  
 _" we are basically going into this battle blind so we cannot risk the mobile suits running out of power and besides the new pilots are also trained to use a verity of MS weapons besides the one assigned to you, and Kazuma you take flight lead these are the commander's orders."_  
 _" right "_ Kazuma responds and got into the Core Splender, while Edge gets into the Freedom and are then loaded onto the flight deck.

 _" Kazuma Sakaki , Core Splender launching "_  
 _" Edge Maverick , Freedom launching "_

Kazuma and Edge then both launch into battle with Kazuma taking lead , while Yuto observes the battle from inside the ship telling them _" don't go too far from this ship otherwise Kazuma you are given free command out on the battlefield. "_

 _" Roger that , Core Splender engaging "_ Kazuma responds after he scans the area seeing a few assault suits and many other support crafts. Kazuma then commands Edge to cover him. The efforts of Kazuma and Edge are only able to do so much due to their lack of combat experience, Yuto seeing the two younger pilots struggle with the overwhelming force decides to launch.


	10. Verse 9 : Fallen FAITH

_" Yuto Leingod, Raiden taking off "_  
Yuto then launches into battle thinking _( " something about this fight dusn't feel right , this force is more powerful than the one we fraught earlier as if they were waiting for us knowing we will come or be here. ")_  
The commander then calls to Kazuma and Edge over the radio _" get back to the mothership and withdraw I will cover your escape "_  
Kazuma responds back _" no commander we will stay by your side "_  
 _" you had taught us so much , stop trying to be the hero you cannot do everything by yourself "_ Edge adds in after his other teammate. Yuto then remembers the time when Athrun reprimands Shinn several years ago when he was a soldier of ZAFT that war is not about being a hero.  
 _" alright, lets get through this together I will take lead from here on till we finish this but if i give the order for you all to withdraw do so one of us needs to get out of this alive so we can inform the other FAITH members and our Greater United Nations senate. "_

Yuto then retakes leadership for their forces and heads back into battle with Kazuma and Edge as his wing men. Even with Yuto who is a part of the elite forces FAITH, with Yuto on the battlefield they were able to push the forces back till a giant mobile suit shows up this unit known as Death.  
Yuto then sees that it is no good he cannot defeat Death on his own _( " what is this thing , its power is too great " )_ and orders his flagship to call back his wingmen and he will buy time for them to escape intending to sacrifice himself. " go and do not look back , Kazuma take the lead and let the others know what you seen here "

Kazuma and Edge gets back to the flagship and warps out of the area escaping from the battle with their lives, while the enemy forces do a clean sweep of the area , little do they know the Archangel was nearby watching the battle. After the second war the Archangel was assigned to Shinn as his flagship.  
Shinn rescues Yuto and takes him to Kira's flagship knowing about their close friendship and not to say it was shorter in distance after handing him over to the Eternal's crew , Shinn continues to investigate the sectors around them for suspicious activity and look for a reason behind the current war.

* * *

Kira was surprised to see that Yuto was still alive when Shinn handed him over describing what he saw. It also reminded of the time he fraught Shinn's impulse , and the duel with Athrun back in the previous wars. Kira begins to wonder who is it they are fighting ? ...why do they seek to destroy mankind what they fraught soo hard to protect. Kira then gets a call on the radio from Yuto's flagship _" How is commander Leingod doing ? "  
_ Kira recalls the voices to be Yuto's squad mates though Yuto always refer to them as wing men _" he has physical trauma to his chest and lower body as well as a broken arm bone "_ remarking that the injuries look very similar to Athrun when he deflected from ZAFT a second time in the last war. Kira then tells Yuto's crew _" the second in command should take control of that flagship, I am afraid that Yuto will not be able to join you anytime soon and besides we do not have any cell regeneration equipment I have to take him back to UN headquarters. "_

Kira hands Yuto over to the medical team and reports to the council which began chattering among themselves about their highest ranking FAITH officer losing to the unknown forces. Lacus than gets a call form the unknown forces _" we are the freedom alliance and we seek freedom form the unjust rule of the Greater UN, any who oppose us will taste the painful defeat by our hands "_

The rebel alliance now declares war on the greater united nations. Mankind is ounce again thrown into the chaos of war.


End file.
